


Of Kings and Dragonslayers

by NyamiRose (MeghanRose)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Lavendershipping - Freeform, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanRose/pseuds/NyamiRose
Summary: Malik was expecting to a lot of things to happen at this party. He did not expect this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Series!!!  
> I tend to write for the modern era when it comes to Yu-Gi-Oh (despite the fact that both the anime and manga ended in 2004), so there are references to the 2011 Egyptian Revolution and terrorism in the Middle East briefly mentioned in this story. Only briefly...

Malik enjoyed Pegasus's parties. The CEO would hold them two or three times a year, and it was a lavish yet private event. Of course, not everyone he invited could make it to every party. Life took priority as always, and Pegasus understood this, but if someone missed one party, they would be back for the next.

Malik had managed to attend the last two parties. He had been invited to all of them, but it took a long time to muster up the courage to go. Yugi and his friends and even some enemies were invited as well, and for a long time Malik felt intimidated by this.

Hundreds of photos and status updates later, and Malik couldn't resist. Everyone looked so happy in the pictures that had spammed his social media feeds for the last three years. He couldn't sit at home brooding and feeling jealous any longer.

He decided to go.

The first party was nerve-wracking and awkward, but Malik learned the social order of things. People would arrive and mingle- except for Seto Kaiba. He never, ever came to the parties, not that anyone wanted him there. Everyone would start pretty sober, until Pegasus opened up the liquor cabinet and began drinking, and everyone would follow suit. Being a man of experience, Pegasus would never get too drunk, but everyone else was at the mercy of their alcohol tolerance.

Granted, nothing bad ever happened. No one got hurt, and nobody did anything inappropriate. No drunken games of spin the bottle- just friends having too many drinks. Poor Yugi, he'd pass out halfway through the night, and Anzu would cradle him in her lap. Thank heavens for Pegasus, who would insist his guests sleep over in his luxurious rooms rather than immediately go home.

'This party will be no different,' Malik thought as he plopped down on the nearest couch.

"Ouch! Get off of me!"

Malik jumped back up at the distinct German voice.

"Oh shit!"

He spun around to apologize, but was surprised by who was there. It was someone he'd never seen before; a man of a tall, slender build, dressed in a colorful suit. He had long pink hair, and startling aqua eyes- eyes that were glaring Malik down. Unlike everyone else, he had a book in his hands, not a beer.

Malik couldn't help but be enamored. This man was a beautiful human being indeed, even at first glance. For a moment Malik thought he recognized him, perhaps from an article on the internet or a news segment on TV. However, nothing exact could come to mind.

"Uh... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to just... fall on you like that. I guess we're all getting tired," Malik tried to relieve the tension.

The man sneered as he straightened out his clothes, "No, just you."

Malik was determined to calm the situation, especially with someone so attractive.

"Hey. You don't have a drink. Do you want me to get you-"

"No!" the man hissed, anger and insult in his eyes.

Malik was taken aback, putting his hands up in defense, "Okay! Okay!"

A pause, "Can I sit here, at least?" Malik pointed to the other side of the couch.

The man was silent for a few moments, glaring. Eventually, he replied with a sigh:

"Fine."

Malik sat down much more carefully this time. He turned to the stranger, intent to chat, but the man already had his nose in his book. Malik moved his head to try to read the cover.

Without looking at him, the man spoke, "Do you mind...?"

Malik shot back up, "Sorry... er, what are you reading?"

The man sighed again and held up the book for Malik to see, "It's Nibelungenlied. You have no idea what that is."

"The Song of the Nibelungs. It's an epic poem written in Middle High German, thought to have been written around or before the 13th century," Malik stated as if he were reading a textbook.

The man looked at him, taken by surprise, "Ja. How...?"

Malik put up a hand. "Trust me, I know my mythologies and lore," he explained. An understatement, of course.

"Well, alright then..." The man trailed off, still surprised.

"So... why are reading that? It's not exactly a light read..."

The man gave a small smile, mostly to himself, "I'm named after a character in it."

"Oh! Your name is Siegfried?" Malik guessed. "Am I right?"

The man blinked, "Uh, ja, actually. Good guess. I didn't think you would have actually read it."

Malik smiled. "Siegfried. That's a cool name. You should be slaying dragons!" He joked.

The man- now known to be Siegfried- chuckled, closed his book, and set it in his lap. He seemed to finally be intrigued by Malik's presence rather than annoyed.

"Und you are...?"

"My name's Malik!"

"Malik. Arabic. Means 'king'. An equally noble name," Siegfried commented.

Malik grinned, putting his beer down on the end table next to him, happy to finally engage in conversation. "Thanks. How'd you know that?"

"I work with people from all over the world in my line of business. I've picked up on things," Siegfried replied.

"What kind of business do you run?" Malik guessed it had something to do with technology or gaming, given the fact Siegfried was dressed like a businessman and must have known Pegasus to be invited.

But much to Malik's surprise, Siegfried retreated, frowning again.

"It's complicated right now."

'That's a relationship status on Facebook- not an answer,' Malik thought, but decided to leave the subject alone. It obviously bothered his new acquaintance.

"I have to ask, are you new to these parties? I've never seen you before..." Malik started.

"Actually, I've been here since the beginning. I just never really... talk to or interact with anyone," Siegfried answered.

"Then why do you come?" Malik asked, confused.

Siegfried looked into the crowd and spotted the party's host, "I come here as a courtesy to Pegasus. He's a good friend. He always invites me und I'll always attend."

Malik blinked, "But... you aren't drinking?"

"I am not."

"Any particular reason for that? You aren't a lightweight are you?"

"Oh, I'm German. I can hold my liquor better than most," Siegfried bragged, chuckling.

"Then why?"

Siegfried raised an eyebrow, looking annoyed again, "You certainly like asking questions don't you?"

Malik shrugged, "I like to learn. About people. And places. Everything. I'm... catching up, actually."

Being locked underground for half of his life and being hell bent on killing an ancient pharaoh during the other half didn't leave Malik much room for learning. Malik had applied for many colleges and careers in and outside of Egypt. However, he was denied as he had no legal documentation of his education or even his existence. His sister tried to acquire a birth certificate for him, as she had for herself years before. However, with security tightened in their increasingly dangerous homeland of Egypt, it was now impossible to falsify documents and get away with it.

But Malik declined Siegfried that bit of information.

Siegfried was curious as to the ambiguity of Malik's reply though, "Are you taking college courses?" He mistook Malik to mean he was catching up on a college education.

"Uh, no. Traveling. Learning through experience."

Siegfried nodded, buying it, "Traveling is great way to learn things. May I ask where you've been so far?"

"Oh wow. That's a loaded question. Uh... I have been to..." Malik imagined a map in his head and continued, "Portugal, Spain, France, England, Scotland, Ireland, the Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, Denmark, Germany-" he pointed a finger at Siegfried, "Switzerland, Italy, Greece... So, most of Europe. Also, Turkey and South Africa. In America I've been to California and New York. Oh! And Japan of course. But unlike the other places, I didn't really get to experience it. My mind was on... other things."

Siegfried was wide-eyed. "You've been to so many places. I don't even think I've been to that many places... How do you manage all that traveling?"

Malik chuckled, "You mean how do I afford it, right?"

Siegfried chuckled too, "Well...."

"No, it's fine. It's a fair question," Malik began, "My sister was the Minister of State for Antiquities Affairs before the Egyptian Revolution. She wasn't necessarily paid well, but most of traveling was courtesy of the government. Well, former government. We traveled for exhibits, and curating. My sister still gets to work at the Cairo Museum. She just isn't in charge anymore. So we don't travel as much these days. If I want to go somewhere now, I have to find the money myself."

"You... lived through the revolution?" Siegfried was stunned, "But there was so much violence!"

Malik sighed, "Yeah.... I've personally had enough of violence. As much as I love to be involved in things, I left that situation well enough alone- let it blow over. I think that's why we made it. Sister wants us to move now, actually..."

Siegfried looked concerned, "Where will you go?"

Much to Siegfried's surprise, Malik gave a glowing smile.

"Anywhere we want!" he replied as if it were obvious.

Siegfried looked confused at first. Uncertainty wasn't something he liked that much. He liked having answers. But Malik seemed so happy to have no definitive plans, despite the threat of death in his home country.

"Doesn't that scare you? Not knowing when or where you'll go?" Siegfried asked.

Malik didn't have to think about it, "Nope! It's an adventure!" Malik reached into Siegfried's lap and grabbed his book, holding it in the air. "Like _Nibelungenlied_! See?"

Siegfried scoffed, blown away by Malik's attitude.

"Und here I thought I was living life on the edge..."

Malik blinked, confused. "What do you mean...?"

Siegfried sighed and waved his hand dismissively, "Oh, I don't know what I mean..." He looked solemn. Sad.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink? Water, at least? We should both join the party..." Malik attempted to cheer his new friend up.

Siegfried game a small smile, not annoyed this time by the offer of a beverage.

"No, but thank you."

"You know, you never answered why you don't drink. I'd think with you being a businessman, you'd have to drink. Fancy parties and all..."

Siegfried stated at his lap, "I know. The hosts always think it rude when I refuse."

"Then why?"

Siegfried didn't answer at first, silent before musing aloud:

"I imagine that you were very scared... what, with guns firing und militia all around you during the coup d'état..." Siegfried began.

Malik nodded.

"How did you cope?"

"Uhh...I basically hid in my room and tried to ignore it. Honestly, I drank a lot to distract myself from... well, everything."

"So did I," Siegfried sighed while smiling.

It finally clicked for Malik.

"You... were an alcoholic?"

Siegfried nodded.

Malik covered his face with his hands, ashamed, "Jeez, and all this time I've been tempting you... I'm such a piece of shit..." He groaned.

"No, no.... It's not your fault," Siegfried looked at Malik with morbid understanding, "I'm just always so embarrassed to tell people. A German who doesn't drink... It usually gets a laugh out of my colleagues."

Malik looked up out of his hands at that.

"Wow. What assholes!" Malik was genuinely mad. "No one should treat you bad for trying to get your shit together. Hell, I should try it sometime. We all should!" He made a flailing gesture towards the crowd of partygoers.

"Ja, well, in an ideal world..." Siegfried mumbled.

"No, that's unacceptable. Get new colleagues," Malik instructed.

"Probably should..." Siegfried mumbled again.

"What's stopping you?"

"Tradition."

Malik jerked. His least favorite word.

"You know what? Let me tell you something about tradition-"

Siegfried cut him off, "You wouldn't understand."

"Trust me, tradition is a terrible reason to-"

"You don't what you're talking about."

"You shouldn't let it control-"

"My father went crazy und killed himself, so I tried to drink myself to death."

They both froze, glaring into each other's eyes from opposite sides of the couch. The party was still going on, music blaring, but a deafening silence came over the two of them.

"What?" Malik blinked, almost not believing what he had heard.

"My father went crazy und killed himself. Those 'asshole' colleagues were his business partners. I have to preserve the relationship between their companies und Schroeder Corporation. My father worked hard to create those ties, I can't just throw them away. It's what little I have left of him." Siegfried stated matter-of-factly.

"Schroeder Corporation?" It all dawned on Malik. He knew where he had seen Siegfried- he was all over the news back when Malik was settling down in Egypt after Battle City. Seto Kaiba's Grand Prix... the malfunctions, the hacking, the controversy. Yugi and Atem won, but... Schroeder Corp was held responsible for endangering lives, and paid big fines. And then... they seemed to... disappear...

"Schroeder Corporation," Malik said plainly, "That's how I know you. That's how you know Pegasus. And you know Kaiba. You're in gaming and technology."

Siegfried looked away, ashamed. He couldn't meet Malik's eyes.

"And you fucked up- pretty big..." Malik stated, but made a face. He wasn't sure what to think of this. It was all pretty despicable, but could he judge knowing his own sins? This man did harmful things, but... hadn't he done worse?

"Please..." Siegfried started, still looking away, but Malik could hear the discomfort and stress in his voice.

"Please, I know what I did was wrong. I know I've ruined lives... destroyed my company.... Just please... don't..." Siegfried paused, and looked up at Malik.

"Please don't leave."

Malik blinked, taken aback. He stayed silent, in hopes Siegfried would elaborate.

Siegfried did, inhaling sharply, "I've lost... so many people because of what I did. I'm having to repair everything. My relationship with my brother Leon is in shambles. All the cruel headlines und the fines und the days in court in front of cameras... they were no punishment in comparison to all the relationships I've lost. I didn't have... many to start with."

Siegfried's voice was hitching on every other word, and he was becoming louder in his distress. He was still trying to stay quiet enough as to not be heard by the rest of the room, though.

"Un-und you've been so nice! We were having a nice conversation! But now all the things I've done wrong are going to ruin this- whatever this is! Like it always does!" A few tears gathered in his eyes but refused to fall. "I just want one person to care! One person to not hate me for what I've done! One person who... understands."

Siegfried gasped as Malik grabbed him and held him close, hugging him with a combination of strength and compassion Malik didn't know he had.

Siegfried was frozen. He was still upset, but the embrace was warm and comforting. Sincere. Had he ever been held like this before? His own mother had never held him- hugged him- that he could remember....

Malik muttered into Siegfried's shoulder. "Don't cry. Or else I'll cry. I don't like seeing people be sad- not anymore- especially not beautiful ones," he spoke loud enough to be overheard.

Siegfried nodded and sniffled, calming down.

"I think... I think I'm okay now," he whispered.

"You sure?" Malik asked.

"Uh-huh."

Malik released Siegfried from his arms. Siegfried moved away from him, but he still stayed pretty close, feeling protected in Malik's presence.

Siegfried covered his face with his hands, "Oh gosh, that was so embarrassing. I've never told anyone how I feel. I'm sorry, so sorry..." Siegfried's words drifted off as he perked up with a confused look, "Wait. Did you call me beautiful?"

"Yeah," Malik replied. "Is that a problem?"

"No! I just... Now that I think about it...I don't think anyone has actually said that... to me... sincerely... except you... just now," Siegfried looked away, trying to process that fact.

"No one's ever said that to you?" Malik cocked his head. "People must be blind these days..." he joked.

Siegfried's cheeks turned a shade of light pink. Barely noticeable, but there.

Malik chuckled at the sight.

"Look, Siegfried. Whatever you've done... I promise I've done worse... I don't feel like explaining it all right now, but... just know that despite whatever you mistakes you make, the fact you feel regret makes you a good person, inside and out."

Siegfried felt a wave of emotion come over him. Was this happiness? Excitement? Contentment? He couldn't tell. He'd never been complimented so sincerely. Nor had he ever felt understood or sympathized with. Who has this man across from him that he could see what others couldn't?

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." This time, Siegfried reached to put his arms around Malik, putting his head in the crook of his neck. Siegfried felt secure for the first time in a long time.

Malik hugged back.

* * *

 

"Siegfried? Siegfried? Wake up... party's over."

"Huh?" Siegfried awoke to Malik shaking him. He was surprised to find they were both sprawled on the couch, his back to Malik's front, lying between Malik's spread legs. Malik's heart was beating and he could hear it- he was using Malik's chest as a pillow.

"Oh wow... What happened?" Siegfried looked around, surprised to see that the room was empty. "Where's everyone gone?"

"To their rooms. Party's been over for an hour. You fell asleep on me. I guess you were tired from being so upset. My leg just fell asleep too though, so I guess we should move."

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I should leave," Siegfried got up, but Malik grabbed him by the arm, halting his efforts to walk away.

"You don't have to go. If you want, we can just hang out. Stay up and talk or play some Duel Monsters or something," Malik offered.

"Is that what you want?" Siegfried asked.

"Kind of..."

"What do you want, Malik?"

Malik pulled Siegfried closer to him, until they were face to face, only a few inches from each other.

"Honestly?" Malik took his other hand and cupped Siegfried's face. The hand that had pulled him let go and tangled in his long pink hair.

"I want to kiss you right now," And before Siegfried could back away, Malik leaned in to give a chaste kiss.

Siegfried didn't respond at first. Why was Malik kissing him? Why was Malik kissing him?! It did feel good though. He felt Malik's gentle hand in his hair, massaging his head, holding him close, and he felt the hand on his face move down to his back. It was that secure feeling again...

Siegfried was about to indulge himself and kiss back, but Malik broke it off. Siegfried jerked a little in his arms, surprised.

"I should not have done that," Malik whispered.

Siegfried was silent for a while, staring into Malik's eyes, before responding. "Probably not... but it's alright."

"It's alright?" Malik asked, eyebrow raised.

Siegfried nodded.

"No, it's not. I'm probably drunk," Malik began to get up, pushing Siegfried into the seat next to him and rising from the couch.

"Didn't taste like it."

Malik turned around at that.

"I've just met you."

"Relationships have been built on less."

"I live two-thousand miles away from you."

"You said you like to travel."

"I can't afford it now.

"I can."

"Siegfried..." Malik sighed, admittedly out of arguments.

"I thought you liked adventure... the unknown," Siegfried teased.

Malik rolled his eyes.

Siegfried smiled, "If it means anything... I feel really safe with you around. Stay with me. Just for tonight. Please?"

"I don't half-ass things, Siegfried," Malik looked around the room, as if he would find an answer to this problem. He hadn't come here looking for love. He'd come here looking to party. But now the party was gone, and Siegfried was still here. He had to decide.

Malik sighed, "Look... Pegasus lets people stay as long as they want. If it's okay, maybe we could both stay awhile. See how this works out."

"Sounds good to me," Siegfried replied, patting the seat next to him.

Malik sat back down, noticing the now warm, stale beer he had set down at the beginning of the party.

"You know," he turned to Siegfried, putting an arm around his shoulders, "I came here expecting to get completely wasted and start a drunken dance-off or something..." Malik smiled, "I like this better."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I only have 79 followers on Tumblr, which means I don't exist. And no one betas for people who don't exist. So this was all me.


End file.
